Avatar The Last Airbender Gone Wild
by Collateral-Damage666
Summary: A bunch of ATLA plot bunnies/drabbles.  Romance to comedy.  Drama to horror.  I'll most likely write it all. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Here's Drabble 1 of who knows how many. xD Only time will tell.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to do this?" He whispered in the dark, leaning over the other boy, only inches away from him.<p>

"Of course I do. Why else would I have pulled you in here?" The boy whispered back, placing a hand on the other's chest.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you wanted to do this?" He breathed. his breath warm on the other's face.

"For quite a while, actually. I've been planning this moment in my mind for week, months now to make sure it's perfect for me. For the both of us," he answered, tilting his head back to try to make out the other's eyes in the dark. There they were, two strong blue orbs looking down into his stormy gray ones.

"Is it time?" The other boy asked, eager to get started.

"Yes, it's time," the young boy whispered, repositioning himself beneath the boy, "Just remember to be gentle, okay?"

"I'll try," he moved as well in the dark, cramped space, "But why are we in here? Couldn't we do this in another area of this place?"

"No, it had to be here."

The other boy sighed in defeat and then the silence returned. Footsteps neared the room they were hidden in and the held their breath, scared that they may hear them. The footsteps entered the room and stopped as the person looked around the room. The two others were hidden in the closet, away from the third's prying eyes.

Then, as one, they dashed out of the closet, diving onto their unsuspecting victim. In a big bundle of flailing limbs, they fell to the ground.

"All right, Sokka! I'll hold him down and you get to work!" Aang yelled, holding down the third's arm. The boy looked up at them, anger in his eyes, his scarred eye squinting, as usual, just made him look even angrier than her probably was.

Sokka removed a knife from his pouch and set to work cutting away at the hair while Zuko growled and struggled underneath the two, but to no avail.

"We told you that we were going to cut your hair, Zuko. But nooooo, you didn't believe us, did you?" Sokka laughed as he snipped off another piece, his legs holding down Zuko's arms. He just growled one finally time, then slumped to the ground, giving up and just letting them finish what they started.

* * *

><p><strong>I know where your minds were going, thar. c: Hope you guys like it! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Well... it didn't take long for another plot bunny to start eating away at my brain, did it? ._. Hope you guys like this. :)**

* * *

><p>Katara dipped her toes into the cool water and let out a sigh as her feet slipped into the chilly river, the current dancing past her feet, quickly making its way to the ocean only a mile away, big stretch of blue wonder that went for miles. Often when they were riding on the back of Appa she would just stare down at that vast expanse of water quickly passing beneath them. Yet, no matter how fast they traveled, there always seemed to be ocean beneath them for hours on end, spinning away into the distance, dipping over the curve of the world.<p>

The sound of the town could be heard up the hill from here but, for now, she was all alone with some much needed relaxation. She had never realized just how much she had missed this. This quiet. This alone time. After spending over a year with Aang and her brother, plus some unexpected guests to their team, Toph and Zuko, her life had gotten pretty hectic compared to the solitary life they had lived back home, alone on that slab of ice in an artic wilderness. There they had constantly needed to bundle up in layers of warm clothing to keep out the chill. Here, they could strip off their layers and run around in their underwear. Of course, she didn't do that much anymore now that Zuko had joined them.

That Zuko. He was such a pain in her side and she didn't even know why. The others had seemed to accept him into their little group, but she was nowhere near opening up her arms to accept him. He was the Prince of the Fire Nation. Nothing had changed and that fact still stood. He was the son of their enemy and the brother of that maniacal girl, Azula. He was nowhere near her level, he was practically useless when compared next to her and would most likely get his butt whooped if he ever was in a solo fight with her. The only thing he brought to the table was firebending for Aang. Even then, he had sucked in the beginning and could hardly even create a spark. According to Sokka, it had been the most pathetic thing he had ever seen. It was like putting a kitten in front of a dragon to fend itself.

As if he could sense her thinking angry thoughts about him he suddenly appeared next to her on the dock, the hood on his coat pulled up over his head. He stared out over the expanse of water for a while before glancing down at her, his amber eyes burning into her sapphire ones.

"Do you mind if I join you?" He murmured, being cautious around her. He had been on the other side of her wrath a few times and was not looking forward to being on the other side of it again any time soon. She just frowned at him, hoping he would take the hint. Luckily, he did and backed off a bit. Before she knew it, however, he was back and this time sat down next to her, folding his legs beneath himself instead of dipping them in the water like her.

"I didn't say you could join me," she snapped, glaring him down. He avoided eye contact and contented himself to stare out over the river instead.

"Sure, but you never said I couldn't either," he smiled, only infuriating her further.

"Why are you down here and not up in the town with the others?"

"Because I'm too noticeable."

"And a bald kid with arrow tattoos isn't?"

"Not when he can cover them up. Me, on the other hand? I have my name written all over my face. Literally. There are posters of me everywhere and I'm sure there are not that many people walking around with a scar covering most of their face, Katara. That is why I'm not up there with the others. It's too dangerous for me and for you guys. I'm like a walking, talking wanted poster," he spit out and finished it by slamming a fist into the wooden pier beneath them. He then gathered it to his chest as it throbbed in pain, a grimace on his face as he already regretted losing his temper and hitting an inanimate object. If there was one thing he should know by now was that the inanimate object usually always won in a physical fight.

She sighed, feeling just a little bit sorry for the lonely prince. Sure, he was part of their group now but, at the same time, he wasn't. He was different from the rest of them and she had constantly made sure that he had been kept at bay from the group, ostracized.

"Give me your hand," she murmured, holding out her own to take his into her grasp. He looked at her in shock, his injured eye stretching as far as it could, which really wasn't all that much. She beckoned for his hand once more and he hesitantly placed his injured hand into her outstretched one. She pulled her legs out of the water and stretched out over the pier, pulling his hand down towards the water. He stretched out as well, letting her have complete control over that hand. She dipped it under the water and he let out a little shiver as the cold water enveloped it. Her hands wrapped over his, her fingers spreading over his skin, sending strange tingles up his arm. The water began to glow and a prickling sensation started up in his hand as the healing process began. The glow dimmed and then died out and her hands left his. She pulled back, sitting down on the pier and dipping her feet back in. Zuko continued to lie down on the wood, his hand dipped in the water. He pulled it back out to examine it, the redness and scrapes gone, replaced with smooth skin once more.

He tilted his head to the side to look up at her, a soft smile on his face, and murmured, "Thank you," when she made no move to reply to him, he tried something else, "I'm guessing that offer to heal my scar is long gone."

"Long gone and a thing of the past," she growled, "That water was used to bring Aang back to life after you let your sister kill him."

He sprang back up, the fire back in his eyes, "Look, I don't know how many times I have to apologize for something I had absolutely no control over. That was my sister, not me. I didn't know she was going to make a move like that and if I had there would have been no way for me to stop it. You're just acting like a child now, holding onto grudges for far too long."

"Aang died! I don't think you understand that. I held his cold, silent body in my arms!" Her forehead furrowed as sadness rolled over her like giant waves. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She threw Zuko onto the deck, coming down on him hard. The air whooshed out of him as he lay sprawled beneath her. His eyes met her as he waited for what she was going to do, "He was so cold, so still, so quiet. You know what he's like now. He's full of energy, always happy, always smiling. So to see him that way, to see his dead body like that, so lonely and sad, it broke my heart. To hold his broken body in my arms was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. When he opened his eyes after I brought him back, I was so happy. I thought I would never see him again, I thought he was dead, lost to the world, lost to the Water Tribes, Lost to the Earth Kingdom. Lost to me," she choked back her sobs, now allowing herself to cry in front of this man. With almost every other word she had punctuated, she had lifted him up and slammed him back into the wooden pier. She peered into his eyes, only to shy away from what she saw in them. Sadness. Overwhelming sadness swirled in his amber eyes.

"I'm sorry. I truly am, Katara. I'll say it a hundred times over that I'm sorry. But I still had nothing to do with it. I still had no hand in the plan. I had no idea, no clue what was going to happen that night. I'm sorry," he whispered so softly that she had to struggle to hear the words as they escaped from his lips. She bent down, placing her forehead in the crook of his neck and just lay there for a while, her face buried into his shoulder. Eventually his arms wrapped around her, cautiously holding her in a hug.

"There was nothing you could have done?" She asked him, still not wanting to believe there was nothing that either of them could have done, that Aang would have died no matter which way Zuko had decided to go that night they were locked up in the crystal caves together.

"No, there was nothing I could have done. This is my sister we're talking about here. She's evil, devious, and always has to get her way. She's stronger than me in every way and I've never been able to beat her in any fight between the two of us, physical or otherwise," he sighed and repositioned his arms on her back, "I can't beat her. Never could and probably never will."

"When the time comes, I'll help you fight her, okay? I have a score to settle with her anyways. She's kind of on the top of my list of people I want to beat into submission."

"Oh. Where am I on that list?"

She smiled into his shoulder, "You're about number five, but at least you're under your family members in that list."

He let out a little chuckle, "I guess I can find a little comfort in that."

They continued to stay lying down on the pier, his arms about her and her face smothered into his chest. She was warm in his embrace, warmer than she had ever been and as she sat there on top of him, held in his arm, she felt a dam break inside of her. She felt that grudge she held in her chest break apart and flow away down the river of time, lost forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Until next time... see you then! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Well... I'm just throwing these out fast. ._. DAMN YOU, PLOT BUNNIES! They just keep reproducing in my head, making more and more. I'm going to have to expand their area soon or they'll overrun it. ;o;**

* * *

><p>Zuko leapt off the boulder and tumbled onto the ground, springing back up onto his feet and continuing his frenzied sprinting. The enemy was closing in on his from behind and they were coming in fast. He dived into a forest, bobbing and weaving through the trees. A sliced across his cheek, cutting it open, but he only gave it a grimace and kept up his face, warm blood oozing down his face from the wound. If he was unlucky, he would have two scars on his face now, one on each side. He frowned at the thought and jumped over a root that ripped out of the ground.<p>

The hair on the back of his neck prickled as the unmistakable sensation of a weapon being thrown at him shivered through his entire body. He tumbled out of the way just in time and heard it thunk harmlessly into a nearby tree. Zuko pushed his way through a bush and stumbled to a stop as he found himself peering over the edge of a ravine, darkness settled at the bottom of it. There was nowhere to run now, there was nothing to do but back down or fight back. The sound of his pursuer could still be heard as they crashed through the underbrush, not caring how much sound they were making as they ran after him, killing him the only thing on their mind.

Shouts could be heard from elsewhere in the forest, the rest of his group as they ran as well, trying to help him from the coming onslaught. He watched as a tree tumbled in the forest, and a loud, angry yell erupted from the throat of his hunter. He glanced over the side of the ravine again, wondering if it would just be easier and safer for him to throw his life to the walls on this ravine. Another scream came from behind him and he decided that that was a yes. He spotted a branch sticking out of the side of the ravine about ten feet down and took his chances, jumping off the side of cliff.

The rest of their group continued trying to follow them, yelling Zuko's name to make sure he was still all right and in one piece. He had never replied, but the pursuit had never stopped, so they figured that had to be a good sign at least. Suddenly the sounds of anger stopped and fear clutched their hearts. Had she gotten to him? What had she done to him? They neared the area where the tree had fallen and hopped over it. They neared the girl just as she turned and continued running, away from the side of the ravine she had been looking out over.

"Oh no, you don't think he…?" Aang asked, scared, looking up at Sokka.

Sokka neared the edge and peered down, almost laughing at what he saw. Below them, Zuko hung on stubbornly to the branch he had seen earlier, all of his limbs wrapped around the small thing. Together they pulled him back up onto solid ground and he let out a sigh of relief, then peered around them quickly, cautiously.

"Where is she now?" He asked, afraid that she might be watching them from behind a tree right now, her eyes gleaming with malice.

"She kept moving. I guess she didn't see you or something."

Zuko let out another sigh, letting his head hang in relief, "Does she often act like that?"

"Katara? Sometimes, but it's not usually this bad. It's just her time of the month and she doesn't really like you in case you haven't noticed."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Zuko replied, monotone. Another scream ripped though the air and they looked in its general direction in horror.

"Lets just get you back to camp. You can hide under Appa for a few days or something where she can't see you."

"Oh, joy," Zuko groaned as they pulled him back to his feet to get him back to the camp when he was still in one piece.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope you guys liked this. :D As you can hopefully tell, Zuko is one of my favorite characters of the series. Expect more stories of him in the future because he's climbin' though ma windows, he's snatchin' ma bunnies up!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll get to work on my other stories, I swear. SRY GAIZ. ;-; Anyways, I hope you guys like this story. :)**

* * *

><p>Fire engulfed the land, trees snapped and fell like toothpicks under the tyranny of the flames. Screams could be heard in the distance. Fear hung in the air like dark storm clouds, mixing with the smoke from the fires. People ran through the flames, some stumbling and falling, becoming food for the roaring inferno that rose above them, like a demon looking down upon its prey. If fell upon them, devouring all that fell behind. A baby's cry rose above the screaming and crackling of the fire, its mother abandoning it to the blaze to save her own life, running away without even looking back to the child as its wails rose until the stopped, its lungs filled with fire.<p>

Aang watched the scene with eyes filled with horror. He had failed the world, he had failed his friends. Everyone he knew and cared about was dead, fallen to the hands of the Fire Nation. He had watched them die in front of his eyes, reduced to nothing but a pile of ashes, their screams caught in their chest as fire suffocated them. In the end he realized all he could do was watch. Watch and wait for their suffering to be over, powerless to stop their deaths. Even after everything he had been through, everything he had learned from his friends and teachers, he was still powerless in the face of such evil, such hatred. The Fire Kingdom.

The power of that nation consumed all others and even consumed the hearts of its citizens until they were nothing more than hollow beings that represented their former selves. They may look the same as they used to, talk the same as they used to, but they weren't the same, they were someone else entirely. It was like their hearts, minds and souls had been consumed by the fire that signified their nation until there was nothing left. They should have never trusted him. They never should have put their trust in a Fire Nation citizen, and a Prince no less. Zuko.

They had thought him to be a friend, an ally, someone they could trust to watch their backs. But, in the end, he had been the one to plunge the blade right into their spines. He had been the one to sit back and watch them die, a smile twisting his face into something not human. He had been one of them all along, hiding among them, learning their secrets. They thought he could be trusted but he was really no better than his sister or his father. If anything, he was worse than the two for worming his way into their hearts, only to claw his way back out, not caring about the consequences that would fall upon those who had put him there.

Aang backed away from the scene, tears running down his blackened cheeks, covered in soot and ash, probably those of his friends. They had let him live for the time being. They knew he was no threat, no cause to worry. After all he was just a little boy who was in over his head, his thoughts in the clouds. They would kill him when they saw fit, but, for now they wanted him to watch his failure, to see the citizens he had sworn to protect fall in front of him. He had clue where they were now, but they were probably watching him, making sure he didn't try and make his escape.

Escape was surely on his mind, he thought about it more often than not. Leave now and he could start anew. He could become more powerful, more mature, and strike back at the Fire Nation, tearing them down from their makeshift thrones. Perhaps he could find new mentors, new friends out there to help him become stronger, to heal this wound on his heart. He could try to forget his old ones, burying the pain deep within him and let the new ones take the places they once had.

But that was rude and insensible. He would be no better than a Fire Nation citizen if he did something like that. His friends deserved righteousness, sure, but they also deserved his companionship, even in death. He was too weak, too childish, and now he had lost all hope. Better now to die and let a new avatar be born elsewhere in the world, one who would hopefully be stronger than him in many ways, mentally, physically, emotionally. He turned his back to the chaos behind him, shutting his ears to the cries. Zuko stood behind him. He had been watching him the whole time.

"Well, what do you think? Glorious, isn't it?" He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply and when he opened them next fire itself seem to dance in the boy's eyes. It twisted and danced to some insane tune that only it could hear. Perhaps it was just Aang's imagination or a reflection of the horror behind him. Zuko started towards him, drawing out the swords that Aang knew all too well. They had been pointed at his throat once before, when Zuko had been the Blue Spirit. Aang backed away fists coming up in a defensive pose. Zuko neared and Aang continued to back away until he was at the edge of the outcrop. The fire below licked at his back, like tiny hands trying to pull him down to its jaws.

He accepted their invite and jumped backwards, watching shock and disbelief flare up in Zuko's eyes. The boy ran after him, intent on killing him with his own hands. He reached out, but grasped only on air. Aang had already fallen too far for Zuko to reach him. The air whistled around Aang's ears, a familiar sound. The crackling of the fire soon overtook the air and it was a sound that filled him with dread. He was looking his death in the eyes. He twisted in the air and looked down at the inferno below him, quickly coming up towards him, its tongues of fire licking out towards him, reaching, reaching. They encircled him and seemed to quiver in excitement that it had caught its prey, opening its lips to let him in.

Aang jolted awake, sweat covering his entire body. Over him was a face, looking down upon him in concern. It was Zuko. Aang squirmed away from him, his body filled with fear at the sight of the boy. Zuko reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder, dipping down so he could meet Aang's eyes even though he continued to try to avoid eye contact.

"Are you okay, Aang? You were having some kind of nightmare," his voice was filled with genuine concern, "You were tossing and turning in your sleep and kept making whimpering sounds."

Aang's heartbeat slowed down as he glanced behind the boy and finally recognized where he was. It had all just been a dream. He let out a little groan and flopped back down onto Appa's tail, throwing an arm over his eyes as he waited for his heartbeat to climb back down from its elevated state. When he removed his arm Zuko was still sitting there, his eyes clouded with worry and his brow furrowed. He opened his mouth to ask Aang if he was okay again, but he beat him to it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bad dream," he whispered.

"You want to talk about it? I'm a good listener… sometimes," he shuffled awkwardly, looking away.

"No, it's good. I'll be fine," Aang said, rolling over so his back was facing Zuko. He knew it was rude, but the nightmare was still fresh in his mind. The twisted face of Zuko kept overlapping with the gentle one that was in front of him right now. He heard Zuko let out a small sigh and get up, walking away form him. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to get back to sleep as soon as he could, just so long as that nightmare didn't haunt him once more. But it was no use. It continued to plague him throughout the night and he didn't get another moment of sleep.

In the morning, he got up sluggishly with the others even though he was usually the first one to wake. He walked slowly to the bathroom to begin his morning. He could feel Zuko's eyes on him the entire time, but he pretended not to notice and continued on his way. When he emerged from the bathroom Katara was immediately upon him and dragged him away. Once they were out of everyone's sight and, hopefully, ear range (you never know with Toph), she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" He grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"Zuko told me you had some sort of nightmare."

Aang let out a loud sigh, "I told him I was all right."

"I'm just remembering the last time you had nightmares. They consumed you. Zuko was genuinely concerned about you and now I am, too. He said you wouldn't tell him what the dream was about, so I thought you would tell me."

"Well I couldn't tell him, that's the difference. The nightmare was about him. I don't know why. Maybe somewhere inside me I still don't trust him, I still don't trust firebenders."

"That's not all that happened in the dream, is it? You lost a night of sleep over it. It's more than just a trust issue with Zuko."

"I watched you all die in the dream, consumed by fire. It's something I never want to experience ever again, real of not."

She gathered him in her arms and just held him there, "You'll do fine this time. We're going to win, Aang. I can just tell. You've gotten stronger and, thanks to Zuko, you're learning how to firebend. There's no way we can lose this time around," she held him away at arm length and smiled, "So stop worrying so much. You're not alone in all of this, we're still with you for all of this. Stop carrying so much weight on your shoulders. Let us carry a bit of if as well. That's what friends are for, right?"

He managed a weak smile and she removed hers hands from his shoulders and beckoned for him to follow her back to the camp, where breakfast was being made by Toph at the moment, not really a good sign. As Katara ran over to the pot in fear of the horror than may have befallen on the breakfast. Aang hobbled over to a rock and sat down on it, staring out over the view, which wasn't much to behold, for a few minutes. He heard someone near him and he turned to find Zuko walking up to him hesitatntly. Momo sat on him so his front paws draped over Zuko's head and onto his forehead while his striped tail wrapped around Zuko's neck.

Aang sat up and tried to coax Momo into his arms but the little creature chattered and just clasped Zuko's head in his paws even more. Aang looked at the creature in amusement as it let out another string of chattering and pawed at the boy's hair.

"I think he like you," Aang noted, returning his hand back to his side and his failed attempt to win his love back.

"Yeah, a little too much now. Maybe it's because I gave him a peach yesterday. He sure seems to love those," He reached up and scratched Momo behind the ear, who arched into the petting, letting out a little purr-like noise.

"He only likes people he trusts," Aang said, looking Zuko in the eye before walking away, a small smile on his face. Zuko looked up at the small creature, who looked back down, eyes wide. Momo let out a little chattering noise again, this time it sounded more like a question, and Zuko just shrugged in reply. Momo's ears swiveled back and lay flat as it let out a little chattering sigh. Aang sat down next to Katara, who had regained control of the breakfast, which, luckily, hadn't been ruined by Toph. She glanced up at him when he sat down and smiled.

"You look a little better now, Aang. What did you and Zuko talk about?" She stirred the ingredients in the put, then sampled a little so see if it was ready.

"Nothing at all. But Momo trusts him," he glanced over at the two of them, where Momo was bobbing up and down on Zuko's head while Zuko just looked on, not really sure of what he should do. The creature started chattering some more and ran up and down Zuko's arm, stopping for a moment to rub his head into Zuko's face, pressing against the scar. Aang turned back to Katara, "If Momo trusts Zuko that much, I think I can probably trust him."

"Momo is picky with who he can trust," Katara laughed at the spectacle of Momo practically dancing all over Zuko.

"What's all this sappy crap about trust?" Toph growled, kicking up her feet.

Aang smiled, "It's nothing, Toph."

"It ain't nothing, Twinkle Toes."

"Well it's nothing now."

Toph pressed no further, but the frown still stayed on her face.

"Breakfast is ready," Katara called and immediately everyone flocked to the fire, eager to get some food in their stomachs.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, guys! :D Until next time!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a little something. :)**

* * *

><p>You never notice me even though I'm with you everyday. We laugh together, joke together, prank together, train together. But you never even glance my way. Your gaze is on another, someone I've never met. You talk about her all the time, like I'm supposed to know who it is. You forget I haven't been with you as long as the others have. You've grown accustomed to thinking everyone knows. But I don't. I've never met this girl, the one that holds your heart.<p>

You say she's strong and beautiful, that she can defeat you in a battle. You say she's quick and smart, always one step ahead. You say she's nimble and fearless, ready for a fight. All you do is talk about her, to me and to the others. Your heart beats faster every time her name leaves your mouth. A blush probably reddens your cheeks when others tease you about her or when you remember the time you fought her and lost.

But you never once lose control around me as you probably do around her. You act like I'm a guy, someone who can't feel for another. You're wrong. You're horrible wrong. I'm no different from any other girl. Guys can make my heart race, they can make my cheeks inflame. I want a guy to sweep me off my feet and carry me away. But I don't want just any guy. It has to be someone special, someone who makes my heart race just by sitting next to me. Someone who protects me, who holds me close when danger is near even when I can protect myself.

I want it to be you, Sokka, but you don't see me that way. You just see me as Toph.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short, but I also hope it's sweet-ish. Merry Christmas, guys! :D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**And so these drabbles continue. I guess it's thanks to Korra that my mind is filled with ATLA right now. I also ordered all three seasons on Amazon and they're expected to arrive today. SO FUCKING EXCITED. MY BODY IS READY.** **Screw AP tests when you have ATLA, amirite?**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this and hopefully more drabble ideas will come to me. :D**

* * *

><p>"You're always so tense! Why are you so tense all the time?" Sokka said, slinging an arm over Zuko's shoulder. The scarred teen coldly shrugged the arm off of him and distanced himself away from the other boy. He had sat away from the rest of the group for a reason.<p>

"In case you haven't noticed yet, Sokka, the entire Fire Nation Army is out looking for us and my sister has a thing about trying to kill me, as does my father. It seems to run in the family. Now you'll excuse me if I'm a little tense from constantly watching my back and all of yours for the inevitable attack that may come any second."

"Stress isn't good for anyone Zuko. I know just the thing that will help you relax," Sokka edged closer to the firebender again, managing to sling his arm back around the boy. Zuko shuddered as the watertribe boy got closer, trying to be all touchy feely.

"Nope, I'm good. I'll pass with whatever idea you have in mind because, knowing you, it's probably not a good idea at all. In the slightest."

The shorter boy feigned a pout, laying a palm against his chest, "Now that hurt Zuko. That was uncalled for. I'm just trying to help you loosen up a bit. I'm just trying to help you get rid of some of that stress you have inside of you. I'm here to help you any way I can. You know that, right?"

Zuko sighed, defeated by the other boy's pout, even if it was fake, "Fine, what did you have in mind?"

Sokka smirked, "Oh, you'll see," He turned towards the rest of the group and shouted, "Hey, Zuko and I are heading out. Alone."

"All right, you two have fun, I guess," Katara yelled at them.

"Don't die!" Came from Toph as she lounged on her makeshift pillow made out of stone. Somehow she found it comfortable. Why she did, they would never know.

The two walked off into the darkness, leaving the rest of the group huddling around the campfire behind.

Hours passed and they still had not returned to the campsite. Worried, they began to make plans to split up into groups to go out and search for them just in case they had run into a traveling Fire Nation brigade or something of the sort. Suddenly frenzied laughter met their ears and they turned to watch the two boys stumble towards them, their arms thrown over each other's shoulder. They were swaying from side to side, pointing and laughing at nothing. As they finally made their way back to the camp, Zuko slumped to the ground and rolled onto his back, staring up at the night sky. Sokka leapt over his body and began doing some sort of battle with the fire, skirting along the edges of it and smacking the air around it.

"Are you guys drunk?" Katara finally ventured to ask after watching Sokka continue his bizarre antics and listening to the girl-like giggles coming from Zuko as he stared up at the sky, mumbling something about double rainbows.

"Nope! But you should try cactus juice!" Sokka said, turning to look at her with wild eyes.

"It's the quenchiest!" Came from the body on the ground as he pointed dramatically at the sky.

Katara sighed and rested her head in her hands. Traveling with these two was going to take a lot of patience and she wasn't sure if she had enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, anyone notice the sexual innuendos I threw in there? I just love doing those, just like my first drabble in this series. And they never go anywhere, of course. xD<strong>

**Please review!**


End file.
